Love by Choice (reader x ?)
by FanastiesFinal
Summary: Y/N has just moved. You meet 4 boys that you like. You get a chance to go on a date with each of them. Read to find out more. 3 Write below who you would choose!


**The Sexy Boss:**

Y/N just got a job at House of Cards, you were was a qualified as the assistant manager. Akiyama, your boss was a tall man, he took his work seriously. He had dark black hair, snow white skin, and he wore a tuxedo. Y/N found him pretty sexy.

House of Cards was a business that bought old antiques and sold auctioned them for high prices on a website. The prices are higher than they should be, way higher. But, Akiyama was always looking for ways to make more money.

Akiyama sat on the red couch, two women by his side. "Mr. Toshimo?" His servant said.

"Mr. Toshimo?" His servant said.

"What?" Akiyama said, "You see I am busy?"

"Yes, Mr. Toshima. But, our most recent item has been sold for over 42 million yen, Sir," The servant said.

"Whom is the person that bought it?" Akiyama got up.

"His name is Ayumu, Sir, he lives in the south of Tokyo, he said he would like to talk about something that would help the business, he said it would be a big jump for the business, Sir," The Servant said.

"Tell him we will have lunch around 2:30, get someone to book me a plane ticket," Akiyama said.

"Y/N!" Akiyama says you look at him, "Yes, Sir?" You say. "Maybe we should go together?" He smiles. "Oh, sure," You blush.

 **The Cute Neighbor:**

You walk into your new apartment, it was small, and comfy for one person. You set a box onto the kitchen counter, you hear a knock at the door. You open the door, there stood a boy that looked pretty young, and your age. He had brown hair and blue eyes, he smiles, you smile back. "Hi, my name is Kakashi, you must be the new neighbor!" His cheeks are red, and he continues to smile. "Hello, my name is Y/N, nice to meet you," You say back. He holds out a basket with a small blanket over it, "Hoped you would like some blueberry pie!" You thank him and put the pie on the coffee table."I must go," He says, "Maybe we should get to know each other?" He asks. "Um, sure!" You say. "Great! See you then," He waves goodbye.

 **The Romantic Barista:**

The next morning you wake up and think about getting some Chai Tea, or a coffee. You see Kakashi and wave, he waves back. You go to the nearest cafe, which was two blocks away. You enter, and you see a boy at the counter. He smiles, and greets you, "Welcome, need anything?" "Yes, Chai tea would be nice," You respond. A couple minutes later he comes back with your beverage, "Here you go, anything else?" He says."No, thank you!" You say. "How about we go for a drink sometime?" He says. "Uhh.. sure!" You say. "Alright, I'll pick you up at your place? Maybe you could text me the address?" He says. "Sure." You hand him a note with your number on it. "See you then?" You say. "Guess so," He smiles. "By the way, my name is Kuro!" He says.

 **The First Love:**

As you head out the door, you check your phone. You run into someone, "Ouch," A deep voice said. You look up to see that it was Kenji, you're high school boyfriend! "Oh my god, Y/N?" Kenji says. "Kenji?" You say. "Long time no see!" Kenji grabs a chair. "Hows it been?" He asks. "Great, you?" "Same thing," You say. "That nice," He says. "I got to go, see you in the mean time?" You say. "Yea," He mumbles. You put your hand on the door knob. "Wait!" He puts his hand on your shoulder. "Hm?" You say. "Y/N, I still have feelings for you." He kisses you on the lips. You push him away, "Kenji.." You say. You walk out. "Wait!" He says, but you disappear into the fog. You remember you have to go somewhere with Mr. Toshimo! You run to your workplace.

 **First Date- The Boss:**

You barge in, "Mr. Toshimo?" You say. "Yes?" He says, "Oh, yes are you ready to leave?" "Mhm," You respond.

You go onto a private jet, you sit across Akiyama. His servant arrives with wine, you say you do not drink, but your boss insists it. "So, enjoying the ride?" He asks. "Yes, very fancy," You said. "Indeed, Kazuo!" He yells. His servant arrives. "Yes, M'Lord," Kazuo says. "What did I tell you about not calling me M'Lord?" He says. "Apologies, Mr. Toshimo. What do you need, Sir?" He says. "Bring the steak, medium rare, and re-fill my glass. Its emptiness is pathetic," He says. You look at your glass, it's full. You decide to take a drink. Kazuo and some other people arrive with some food and a bottle of wine. They put the two iron platters and re-fill Akiyama's wine glass. Kazuo reveals a sizzling steak, he puts silverware onto the side of the plate. You finish your meal. Akiyama has also, "Y/N, maybe we should go for a bite? Just the two of us?" "Sure, I don't mind," You say.

You both arrive in Tokyo, you take a car to a huge mansion. There a man waited for us, "Ah, Mr. Toshimo," He says. "Pleasure, to meet you, Ayumu," He says.

You all sit down at a large table, people serve you guys food. "No thank you, I already ate on the Jet," You say. They ignore you. "She said she is fine," Ayumu says. They pick up the platter and take it back. They discuss business stuff, but you ignore them, you take a few notes, but then look at your phone. You see Kenji has texted you, "Hey, I'm sorry about the thing that happened at the Cafe." "I decline the deal, it may make us lose more cash than we already do, plus a higher rate of scams," Mr. Toshima said, "Y/N, do you want to leave?" You respond, "Uhh. Sure!" You did not have enough time to respond to his text.

 **Second date- The Neighbor:**

You arrive back in Kyushu, where Kakashi sat at his doorstep. Kakashi gets up, getting ready to leave. "Kakashi?" You say. "Oh, I thought you were never gonna come," He says. "I had to stop by work for a bit, and plus it's my house, so I would be here anyways," You both laugh. "Wanna come inside?" You ask. He nods. You make some tea, and you sit at the dinner table. "So, where do you work at?" He asks. "At The House of Cards, you know? That website that auctions stuff?" You say. "Oh, yeah. I never go on there, all the rich people are always on it," He laughs. "Do you work?" You ask. "Yes, I work at the bank a couple blocks down," He says. "Oh." You both ask each other questions while sipping on tea. He laughs, "Um. Are you taken?" He asks. You spit your tea back in your cup. "Umm. No," You respond. "Oh, do you wanna go out sometime?" You say. "I'm sorry. I can't, maybe next time. Ok?" You say. "Alright, see you later, I guess." He walks out, you notice he left his wallet on the table, "Wait!" You yell. He turns back and kisses you on the lips. You both end up sleeping together on the couch. You wake up. You whisper to yourself, "Oh my god, I slept with my neighbor." You get up and change. Once you go back into the living room you notice he is gone.

 **Third date- The Barista:**

You get a text from Kuro, "Hey, 'bout time we get that drink?" "Sure, I live at Y/ADDRESS." You get ready. A couple minutes later you see a black vehicle in your driveway. You come outside, Kuro gets out the car. "You look great!" He says. He opens the door for you.

He takes you to the cafe he works at. You get a Chai tea, and he gets a coffee. You both talk about your jobs, he tries to hold your hand, but you suddenly get a text from your boss, "Looking forward to your promotion to Executive Director?" You reply, "Huh?" He says, "Come to work, I'm giving you a promotion," He says. "I gotta go," You tell Kuro.

 **Fourth date- The First Love:**

After, you were told that you had gotten a promotion you went home. You get a text from Kenji, "Wanna go grab a bite and maybe catch up?" You respond, "Sure."

The next day, you both get dinner at a restaurant. You both talk about your lives, ask questions, and stuff. After dinner, you go home and fall into bed.

You wake up to the sound of people fighting. You get up from your bed, you notice the sound is coming from the door. "She is obviously going out with me, I am rich and handsome," Akiyama says. "So, what, we kissed! And did a little more after that!" says Kakashi says. "We kissed, and we dated in high school," Kenji said. "We went on the best date ever," Says Kuro. You open the door. "Y/N!" They all say. "Have you been dating all of us at the same time?" They ask. "Maybe, but, they weren't all really dates?" You respond. "Yes, they were!" They say. "You'll have to choose one of us!" Says Kuro. They all agreed. "I choose..."

 **I choose..-Akiyama:**

You both buy a large house in Tokyo, you have two boys named Daisuke and Kai.

You both sit on the couch by the fireplace, while your kids play with your dog. "Y/N, have you seen the new employee? Very determined worker indeed," Akiyama tells you. "Haven't gotten the chance. I had to go to Daisuke's karate match," You respond. "Oh, did he win?" He asks. "Yep," You say.

 **I choose..-Kenji:**

Kenji moves in with you, you both decide to not have children. Although, Kenji gets you a dog for your 5th anniversary.

You both sit on the ground. You pet your dog while he sits on your lap, "Kenji, happy 5th anniversary," You say. "I love you," He whispers into your ear. He puts the dog to the side. He runs his hand up your leg and kisses you on your neck.

 **I choose..-Kakashi:**

You and Kakashi move in together. Kakashi gets a cat because he was illergic to dogs. You quit your job and decide to get a job at the nearest Bank. You and Kakashi live happily.

Kakashi makes you dinner, you wait at the table. He puts the food onto the table. You both eat. "This is delicious." You say with a full mouth. "Thanks." Kakashi notices a piece of rice stuck to your face. He turns your head and licks it off. You smile, "I love you." He responds, "I love you too."

 **I choose..-Kuro:**

You move in with Kuro. You and he have a beautiful child named Al.

You and Kuro sit and watch Al dance at her recital. "She dances so beautifully," You say. "You are so beautifully," He responds. You laugh.


End file.
